


Bobblehead

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool shorts [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all have a collection of something. Spider-man too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobblehead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/gifts).



> Translation of the work: Corto 1/?? 
> 
> Thanks to Miss_L for all the help

Every payday, Peter passed a store in the mall that sold merchandise of different superheroes (you know, t-shirts, cups, towels, soap, etc) and bought something for his little-big-collection.

This time, he was looking for the Fantastic Four's BobbleHeads when a object caught his eye.

There, on the highest shelf, was a tiny Deadpool, that looked at him fixedly.

Feeling his cheeks colour slightly red, he took it in his hands and quickly run to the cashier to pay for it.

When he arrived at home, he questioned why the heck he had bought it. He doesn’t like the merc, right? He shrugged and put the toy on the desk, next to the little Spiderman bobblehead that Johnny have given him for Christmas , and went to change into his suit to patrol the New York streets for a while.

Before he exited through the window, he glanced at the toys and a small grin appeared on his face.

-They look very good together- he said, and jumped.


End file.
